Generally, an automotive headrest is a device that is attached to the top of a seat in such a way as to move up and down and tilt to correspond to the height of a passenger's head, thus functioning to support his or her head. Most such automotive headrests are constructed to be tilted around an axis by a tilting mechanism. In the case where a vehicle is hit from behind, the automotive headrest serves to support the back of the head of a passenger who is sitting on a seat, in addition to preventing his or her neck from being injured due to the impact.
However, a conventional automotive headrest has a complicated structure, because it has both a tilting mechanism for tilting manipulation and an elevating mechanism for height adjustment. Thus, the conventional automotive headrest is problematic in that the manufacturing cost and the manufacturing period are increased, so that working efficiency is lowered.